No Gain - Version Harry Potter
by HisaJung
Summary: Histoire écrite pour un concours à la base au premier paragraphe en commun Voici ma version Harry Potter Slash Drarry - UA - âmes sensibles s'abstenir Version corrigée


**Titre:** No Gain

**Auteur:** HisaJung

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Rated: **M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**_La lumière du matin filtrait par les persiennes de la chambre et les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer la chaleur douce des rayons matinaux. Il se leva sans en avoir réellement l'envie mais le chant des oiseaux lui donna la motivation suffisante pour se convaincre qu'aujourd'hui serait une belle journée. Illusion mentale à laquelle il se plia avec grâce pour ne pas à avoir à chercher d'autres prétextes pour se bouger. Une fois sur ses pieds, il alla ouvrir les volets et respira une grande bouffée d'air qui était embaumée de milles parfums. Le soleil chauffa délicieusement sa peau et une brise passa à coté de lui. Finalement, peut-être que cette journée serait belle et bienveillante. Une heure plus tard , c'était douché et habillé qu'il quittait son appartement en jetant un dernier regard au cadre posé sur le bureau..._**

**Étrangement la tristesse ne vint pas le frapper à nouveau. Ces derniers mois, seule la nostalgie l'envahissait comme si elle avait été sa fidèle amie depuis des années. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'elle était sa nouvelle amante, bien loin de sa chère harceleuse qu'avait été la tristesse, ces dernières années. Était-ce parce qu'il avait grandi ? Était-il enfin devenu un adulte responsable ? Ou bien, la crise de la quarantaine qui lui faisait sentir que son passé était derrière lui ? Enfin ! Peu importait vraiment la raison. La nostalgie était là, et elle le faisait sentir encore plus coupable, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait perdu, il y a de cela déjà cela de nombreuses années. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à sa voiture pour y glisser à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il mettait le contact, un doux air de musique s'éleva dans l'habitacle. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette chanson ? Lui qui avait la sensation que ça serait une excellente journée, voilà que cette chanson gâchait tout. Un nouveau sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il l'entendit à nouveau sa voix, lui qui adorait chanter cette chanson. Frustré, il appuya sur l'embrayage et démarra. Pourtant il n'éteignit pas le poste radio laissant la musique blesser son cœur. Pourquoi passaient-ils ce genre de chanson encore 15 ans après ? Certes "No Gain" avait été un tube, l'année de ses 25 ans mais n'était-il pas insensé de continuer à diffuser ce genre de musique! Surtout au Japon ! Énervé, il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette musique mais il était incapable de l'éteindre. Il le revoyait lui et son sourire. Lui et ses pleurs. Lui et sa peau douce. Lui et ses marques indélébiles. Il revoyait leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs insouciances, leurs détresses... Mais il ne vit pas le feu rouge qu'il venait de griller, ni le camion qui allait percuter sa voiture. Il n'entendit pas le klaxon avant l'impact, mais il entendit la voix de Harry résonnait dans ses oreilles, chantant inlassablement "No Gain".**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_15 ans auparavant_

**Du haut de ses 27 ans, Harry ne se sentait pas trop mal loti. Sa vie aurait pu être pire, bien que pour un être humain ordinaire, elle l'avait été. Lui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'acharner sur le passé. La vie continuait ! Et ça peu importe ce qui se passait. Il aurait pu hurler, crier, déprimer, même se suicider, la vie n'en n'aurait que faire. Plutôt que de faire l'enfant gâté comme probablement 99% de la population, lui préférait avancer. Le peu d'amis, qui était dans la confidence de son histoire personnelle, le considérait comme un fou. Eux étaient d'avis qu'il aurait dû geindre de toutes ses forces. Après tout son adolescence avait été foutue en l'air par son psychopathe d'oncle. Cependant grâce à ce taré, il avait hérité d'un bar bien situé au cœur de la vie nocturne de Londres. Ce même bar où il avait été violé un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant Harry était capable d'y travailler dedans comme s'il y avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Ces amis n'arrivaient pas à comprendre son comportement. Pour eux, il aurait dû porter plainte contre son oncle et revendre cet endroit. Mais Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt de traîner au tribunal un mort. Et revendre le bar ? Sa principale source de revenu ? Cela lui était impossible ! Il avait conscience que cette absence de sentiment vis à vis de cette histoire pouvait sembler malsaine. Cependant il n'y pouvait rien. Pour ne pas perdre plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà perdu, il devait avancer sans se soucier du passé. La vie était ainsi faite alors pourquoi s'en préoccuper. Malheureusement pour lui, un de ses amis ne l'avait toujours pas compris et s'acharnait à venir tous les jours s'enquérir de son état mental.**

**Comme à ses habitudes, Ron débarqua à 18h pile dans ce petit bar du quartier de Soho .**

**« Ron, je vais bien ! Donc tu peux retourner à tes occupations! lança Harry dès qu'il vu son ami.**

**– Bah moi je suis épuisé ! Donc si tu veux bien me servir un verre, il ne serait pas de refus !**

**– La banque n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit si tu veux du repos, se moqua le barman tout en servant un verre à son ami.**

**– C'est toujours mieux que de travailler ici ! »**

**Harry l'ignora tout simplement. Il avait l'habitude des piques de son ami, et avait appris à faire avec.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, le week-end arrive ! Tu vas pouvoir te reposer !**

**– Et toi aller chez le psy ! lui rappela le banquier.**

**– Je sais Ron...**

**– Non Harry ! Les 2 dernières semaines j'ai du t'y traîner ! coupa son ami. Tu dois continuer ta thérapie !**

**– Oui je sais, affirma Harry de matière peu convaincue, ce qui fit soupirer Ron.**

**– Sinon ton animal, il est où ? »**

**Le barman fronça les sourcils en attendant l'appellation.**

**« Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas nier qu'il est pire qu'un chien en rut !**

**– C'est une maladie ! Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ! répliqua Harry.**

**– Ok! Ok! Je suis désolé Harry, s'excusa Ron mais levant les yeux au ciel dès que son ami lui eût tourné le dos. **

**– Il doit probablement être en train de réviser... avait-il finalement répondu. »**

**Tous les deux étaient conscients que cela était un mensonge, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient vraiment s'en soucier. Où était l'amant de Harry ? Probablement en train de se préparer pour une quelconque fête. Pour être franc, le barman s'en moquait totalement car entre lui et son amant, il y avait une politique de non jugement. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre. Son amant était probablement la seule personne sur cette Terre à ne pas le prendre pour un fou. Ce grain de folie en eux était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient en couple. C'était un véritable coup de foudre avec lequel la maladie n'avait plus d'importance. Même leur entourage était convaincu qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Probablement car ils avaient plus l'air humain aux yeux des autres. Tout le monde acceptait son amant, tout le monde sauf Ron. Mais Harry était convaincu que son ami n'apprécierait rien de sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Il savait que son ami espérait qu'un jour il redevienne normal. Et Harry savait que cela était impossible. Sa vie lui plaisait ainsi, même si chacune de ses nuits ressemblaient à un cauchemar. Après la douleur venait la douceur, et cela lui suffisait. Ça lui suffisait d'être heureux dans une vie en lambeaux. Dans une vie où jamais il ne se reconstruirait.**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Plongé dans le noir, il avait l'impression de mourir encore et encore. Rien n'arrivait à le calmer. Ce n'était qu'une longue chute sans fin. Comme chaque nuit. Le silence bercé de cris de jouissance semblait le porter à l'agonie comme un poignard qui s'enfonce dans ses chairs. Ses mains étaient complètement crispées sur son crâne. Ses doigts se faufilaient dans ses cheveux alors ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son cuir chevelu tout comme ses paumes exerçaient une douloureuse pression sur ses tempes. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ça s'arrêter. Mais il savait que son amant besognait sans vergogne. Et le dégoût monta. Il voulait vomir. Cette gêne nauséeuse le démangeait. Son cœur se mit à palpiter, augmentant son mal être. Ce poids le rongeait peu à peu. Il avait envie de se fracasser le crâne pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette chose qui se rependait en lui comme du venin. Alors oui, il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire. Juste cogner l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. L'os de sa boite crânienne se fendrait et le sang jaillirait. Ça serait vraiment le pied ! Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Pourtant la nausée se faisait plus intense. La bile arrivait comme un volcan en éruption. Il vomit sur le sol. Il vomit mais la nausée était toujours présente, tout comme son mal être. Il avait envie de s'arracher la peau. D'enfoncer ses ongles sous sa peau, et faire gicler son sang. Peut-être qu'ainsi il serait un humain comme les autres, sans défauts de fabrication. Il voulait le sentir. Sentir qu'il était vivant, pas paralysé par les gémissements. Il devait le faire, ainsi ça irait mieux. Il ouvrit comme tous les soirs le tiroir de sa commode, et il la vit. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais un long gémissement poussé le décida. Il observa la peau blanche de son poignet. Il ferma les yeux, et imagina ce qui se passait dans la chambre d'à côté. La bouche de son amant sur son corps. Et il passa la lame sur sa peau une première fois. Le sang perla sur la blessure. Son amant jouant avec son intimité. Et la lame coupa à nouveau. Son amant en lui en respectant de longs va et vient. Et la lame fit de même sur sa peau. Il sentit son bas ventre se réveiller. Il évita de le regarder pour que son dégoût pour cette partie de son corps ne vienne créer une nouvelle angoisse. Il se concentra sur son sang. Même s'il ne distinguait pas la couleur de celui-ci, il savait qu'il était rouge, qu'il était chaud car son sang, en se révélant, arrachait la chaleur de sa main. C'était rouge et chaud... Comme son amant. Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres en imaginant son amant lui lécher le poignet. Il jouit mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se laissa aspirer par cette béatitude qui l'éloignerait de sa détresse nocturne le temps de son sommeil. Et il sombra, alors que dans la chambre d'à côté les gémissements persistaient.**

**Vers 4h du matin, une voix d'homme s'éleva pour injurier deux jeunes femmes peu vêtues, et pas très heureuses de se faire chasser ainsi en pleine nuit. Mais l'homme n'en n'avait que faire. Une fois parties, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il se doucha pour effacer toutes traces du passage de ces femmes, avant d'enfiler un boxer. Puis avant de ne faire autre chose, il se dirigea vers la seconde chambre et y entra. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il soupira un faible "Harry". Il alla chercher de quoi nettoyer la bile sur le sol de la chambre. Une fois sa tâche achevée, il passa un coup de spray désodorisant dans la chambre de l'endormi. Il s'occupa également de bander le poignet scarifié avant de prendre une nouvelle douche. C'est finalement épuisé qu'il tomba dans le lit au côté de Harry. Il s'assura que le barman était bien couvert, pour pouvoir s'endormir. L'homme sentit son compagnon se coller à lui et laisser échapper un " Draco". C'est ainsi que Draco s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.**

**xoxoxoxo**

Comme tous les samedis, Harry avait rendez-vous chez sa psychologue. Il se prépara malgré le manque de motivation. Mais il savait que s'il n'était pas prêt avant une certaine heure, Ron allait débarquer et l'y emmener même en pyjama. Honnêtement tout cela l'agaçait mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de ses amis bien qu'il jugeait cela inutile. Soudainement, il sentit une main fraîche sur sa hanche qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu es obligé d'y aller ?

– Malheureusement oui, sinon Ron va débarquer...

– On aurait du passer notre après-midi ensemble...

– Draco, tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. Mais...

– Sauvons6nous cette après6midi, lança le jeune garçon. »

Harry analysa son amant. Il le fixa intensément, surpris par sa proposition. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce dernier était le meilleur. Bien sûr, leurs modes de vie n'étaient pas totalement semblables. Harry était un actif depuis de nombreuses années, tandis que Draco, du haut de ses 25 ans, était un étudiant en droit. On avait parfois du mal à comprendre comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Bien que les études de droit soient très très prenantes et qu'il soit intelligent, Draco était un fêtard. Il aimait sortir avec ses amis. Il aimait boire. C'était ainsi qu'il avait atterri dans le bar de Harry et fait sa connaissance. Ils étaient sortis ensemble peu de temps après leur rencontre. Cela faisait presque 2 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Difficile à croire mais ce fut sans dispute. Ils ressemblaient à un couple modèle pourtant ils n'avaient rien de parfait.

« Tu me tentes vraiment là, et ce n'est pas bien.

– Cette psy va t'apporter quoi honnêtement ? répliqua le plus jeune.

– En parlant de psy, tu vois toujours ton psychiatre?

– Tu changes de sujet. C'est mesquin, taquina Draco. Mais pour te répondre, non je n'y vais plus depuis plus d'un mois.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry un peu soucieux.

– Apparemment je suis rentré en phase 3, dite compulsive. Genre, je ne peux plus me contrôler et que je cède bêtement à mes pulsions, expliqua Draco. Mais je vais très bien. Je me contrôle parfaitement. »

Harry rigola à l'explication de l'étudiant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ils formaient une drôle de pair tous les deux. Qui aurait cru qu'un asexué et sex addict pouvaient former un couple aussi génial que eux.

« Ok ! Sauvons-nous ! Où veux-tu aller ? »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il afficha un grand sourire et lança:

« Tu es prêt à disparaître avec le grand méchant loup ?! C'est le banquier qui va en faire une crise cardiaque !

– Oh ! C'est bon ! Et puis en cas de soucis, je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver une fille qui saura te satisfaire ! »

Draco plongea son regard dans celui du barman et lui répondit très sérieusement:

« C'est toi que je veux !

– Je crois que je vais aller chez la psy. Vaut mieux sinon Ron va faire une crise, répondit l'aîné en sentant une angoisse monter rien qu'à l'évocation de l'acte charnel.

– Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait peur. »

Harry secoua la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui offrit un sourire.

« Tu sais très bien que tu ne me feras jamais peur, fit-il avant de l'embrasser pour chasser le malaise de son compagnon. Bon je vais finir de me préparer. »

**xoxoxoxo**

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle lui rappelait à quel point il était pathétique ? Il savait que cela n'était pas normal! Le travail d'un psychologue est d'écouter, pas de dénigrer le patient. Mais elle! Elle ne se gênait pas pour le rabaisser. Il aurait pu juste de se plaindre à Ron et changer de psychologue, mais il ne voulait pas la laisser gagner. Jamais ! Alors chaque semaine, il jouait à un jeu dangereux avec elle. Essayant constamment d'avoir le dessus. Au fond de lui-même, Harry aimait ce jeu malsain. Cela le divertissait même si parfois elle allait trop loin comme aujourd'hui.

« Alors vous n'avez toujours pas de relations physiques avec votre compagnon ? demanda t-elle

– Non

– Le pauvre, je le plains ! Surtout qu'il me semble que vous m'aviez dit qu'il était diagnostiqué addict au sexe. »

De quel droit elle se permettait de juger leur relation ? Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple et leur maladie respective ne les avait jamais dérangés. Alors pourquoi des étrangers continuaient de leur dire qu'ils ne se convenaient pas.

« Sérieusement il va finir par aller voir ailleurs si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, continua t-elle. »

Et c'est ainsi que sans demander son reste, Harry quitta le cabinet du psychologue. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Ça ne l'intéressait pas de connaître les failles de son couple avec Draco. Et il ne s'intéressait encore moins aux sentiments que sa psy éprouvait pour lui. Il voyait sa jalousie dans chacune de ses attaques sur sa relation avec son cadet. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas entendre ses critiques alors qu'il ignorait totalement chaque geste, chaque parole qui dévoilait son amour pour lui. Sa relation avec Draco était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. C'est pour cela qu'il la détestait. Elle lui montrait toutes les raisons que son amant pourrait lui donner pour le quitter. Cet infime doute qui le rongeait petit à petit sans qu'il ne le voie, et qui finissait toujours par nous faire faire n'importe quoi.

**xoxoxoxo**

L'agacement s'empara de lui à nouveau. Cette journée était finalement une mauvaise journée. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le samedi n'était pas son meilleur jour. Il y avait d'abord la psy, puis les soirées, où comme à chaque fois une fille essayait de draguer son amant. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, mais aujourd'hui ça l'agaçait particulièrement. Probablement à cause des paroles de sa psy. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre Draco. Pourtant il avait confiance en lui et ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui n'arrivait pas à se résonner. Ce doute était bel et bien ancré en lui. Il ne venait pas de débarquer soudainement. Il avait toujours été là, mais Harry avait toujours su l'ignorer. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tout semblait différent ? Il aurait voulu l'ignorer encore et encore. Mais c'était impossible car la jalousie se faufilait en lui tel un poison circulant dans ses veines. Ça le rongeait encore et encore. Il avait l'impression de se perdre lui-même. Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Il ne le pouvait pas être ainsi car il ne pouvait pas offrir à Draco son corps. Mais bien sûr qu'il pouvait le faire! Il lui suffirait de penser à autre chose, imaginer qu'il ne serait pas en train de faire cette chose répugnante. Oui, il pourrait le faire. Ainsi Draco ne regarderait plus ces femmes, mais uniquement que lui. Oui, ça pourrait marcher !

Sa décision prise, Harry s'avança vers son amant et repoussa violemment la femme, qui lui tenait compagnie.

« Rentrons à la maison, chuchota-t-il. Moi je m'occuperai de toi. »

À cette unique phrase, l'étudiant en droit regarda bizarrement son petit ami.

« Harry... je ne sais pas si c'est bonne idée... Tu sais très bien la maladie... »

Le barman esquissa un sourire, avant de lui annoncer:

« Tu sais, le médecin m'a dit que j'allais mieux. Alors je veux pouvoir en profiter avec toi. »

Il mentait, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas juste perdre son amant. Après tout, le sexe ne pouvait pas être dangereux pour sa santé. C'est ainsi que face au sourire du benjamin, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

**xoxoxoxo**

Il avait juste l'impression de mourir. Il sentait ce corps étranger s'introduire en lui, et c'était tout simplement écœurant. Il avait envie de vomir. Il sentait de temps à autre la bile lui brûler l'œsophage. Il savait très bien que son amant ne voyait rien de son mal être. Draco était bien trop plongé dans les méandres de sa propre maladie, pour voir les effets de celle de Harry. Pourtant sa détresse était bien présente. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de l'étudiant à tellement qu'ils faisaient saigner son dos. Pourtant plus Harry se raccrochait à lui pour pas sombrer, moins Draco ressentait la douleur. Chacun était noyé dans son monde ne voyant pas la souffrance de l'autre. L'un priait pour que ça s'arrête, et l'autre pour que ça continue éternellement. Les menant à épuisement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco s'endormit directement après l'acte. Harry lui ne pouvait plus bouger, trop paralysé par l'angoisse qui s'était littéralement emparée de lui. Il se sentait sale. Tout ça l'avait dégoûté, et lui donnait envie de vomir. Presque inconsciemment, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et récupéra sa lame fétiche avant de diriger vers la salle de bains. Il ouvrit l'eau à fond avant de s'y glisser dessous, sans prendre le temps de vérifier la température. De toute façon, il s'en fichait car cet instant il ne ressentait plus rien à par son dégoût. Ce même dégoût qui le fit finalement vomir. Ce dégoût qui lui fit nettoyer son corps comme s'il avait la peste. Ce dégoût qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait affronter Draco au réveil. Car il le savait que même son amant n'avait rien vu dans le feu de l'action. À son réveil, ça serait une autre paire de manche. Il jeta un coup de d'œil à la lame posée sur le bord du lavabo. Et une idée brillante lui traversa l'esprit. Il attrapa sa lame avant de la passer comme à son habitude sur son poignet. Elle lui ferait oublier son dégoût. Elle devrait lui faire oublier son dégoût. Elle était obligée ! Peu importe comment mais il réussirait avant le réveil de son petit ami.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Retour au présent_

« Tu sais, il est dans le coma. Les médecins disent qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Sincèrement, je sais plus si je dois espérer qu'il s'en sorte. Vous avez toujours essayé d'aller au-delà de vos limites. Tu sais, il n'a jamais voulu avouer qu'il était malade. Et encore plus après ce qui t'es arrivé. Je pensais réellement qu'il attraperait une de ces conneries comme le sida, et qu'il finirait par en mourir. Il a tenu, probablement pour toi, mais pas assez pour s'éloigner de ton souvenir. Finalement, c'est ça qui l'a détruit plus que la maladie. La culpabilité. Était-ce trop dur pour toi de dire je te pardonne ? Ou même de te pardonner toi-même ? Personne n'avait besoin que tu sois fort. Surtout pas Draco! Il avait juste besoin que tu l'aimes...Lui et sa maladie... Il ne te demandait rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu détruit vos vies en faisant ça ? Même aujourd'hui je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment avez-vous fait pour en arriver là ? Pour vous détruire à ce point ! Comme si les petites choses de la vie, que tu avais, ne t'avaient pas suffi. Finalement cet amour, dont tu étais si fier, ne t'a pas suffi non plus. Pourquoi es-tu parti plutôt que de l'affronter ? Plutôt que de l'affronter et d'aller de l'avant. Putain de merde ! C'est ce que les couples font ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... »

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit. Il décrocha. Il ne comprit pas tout mais les pleurs, qui résonnaient, lui firent comprendre la situation. Il échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

« Voilà il t'a rejoint... je suis juste heureux que même si c'est ton souvenir qu'il l'a détruit, lui on l'a pas retrouvé dans une salle de bains avec le poignet complètement mutilé... Tu aurais juste du appeler à l'aide ! Hein Harry ?! T'en penses quoi ?! Juste demander de l'aide... »

Ron regarda une dernière fois la tombe de son défunt ami, avant d'allumer une cigarette et de partir comme à ses habitudes. Après tout leur histoire s'était terminée, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'au-delà, et qu'ils y trouvent le véritable bonheur.

_"Plus l'amour est parfait, plus la folie est grande et le bonheur sensible"_ Didier Erasme


End file.
